Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Software Engineers I am proposing either normal deletion of this very short, new article or merging into Software engineering. H Padleckas 13:11, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Out of those two options, I'd be in favour of deleting it, for several reasons: #No links to or from it #Article naming standard is sentence case, but this is title case #Software engineering article is already long enough to split #"Article" content seems to be almost meaningless. Does it make sense to you? Is it a type of engineer? Maybe it has potential as part of a "List of ..." page? :Let's give it a week in case its author wants to defend and/or improve it? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:14, 16 July 2009 (UTC) The entire content of the article proper consists of: ---- ssgmce certified engineer I used Google on Mozilla Firefox to search "ssgmce certified engineer", and I found out "SSGMCE" stands for Shri Sant Gajanan Maharaj College of Engineering which is certified as a college of engineering in India. There is a Wikipedia article on this college. H Padleckas 18:02, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :This is most likely a test page by someone familiar with the above college. This is the only edit he has made and he's had ample time to come back and respond. This page is not fit to be an article as it stands, and the person who created it will likely never return to improve it. I plan to delete it soon. The creator can come back and recreate such a page easily enough if he thinks it has merit. H Padleckas 11:36, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Deleted H Padleckas 06:49, 1 August 2009 (UTC) User talk:210.212.184.244 He is the unregistered author of the above page, and that was his only edit. H Padleckas 11:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Deleted H Padleckas 06:49, 1 August 2009 (UTC) The relationship of chemistry to other sciences Delete or merge Talk page comments into Chemistry; then delete of course. The article itself is just a repeat of the title. I don't think it's worthwhile having an article with this title. H Padleckas 01:37, 20 July 2009 (UTC) عادل عبدالله النوايسه ام حماط عادل عبدالله النوايسه ام حماط Deletion proposed. - Looks like a test page by an unregistered user. H Padleckas 11:12, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm soon going to delete this page and the next one listed below. H Padleckas 13:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Deleted. H Padleckas 14:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) User talk:217.23.45.184 He is the unregistered author of the above page, and that was his only edit. I will soon tag tagged this page for deletion. H Padleckas 11:59, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm soon going to delete this page and the one listed above. H Padleckas 13:45, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Deleted. H Padleckas 14:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) User talk:167.196.168.198 Housekeeping to delete the automatically created Welcome on the Talk page for an unregistered User. Sole edit of this unregistered user consisted of removing all the links in a section of the Transistor article and the edit was effectively reverted. H Padleckas 14:01, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm inclined to disagree with deleting that page. At least the contributor showed some thought, even if not understanding the future value of those links. And if he or she returns and sees the welcome, some sense of responsibility and even inspiration may be kindled. (By the way, I hope you reverted it the easy way ("Undo") rather than relinking individually.) — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:03, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Deletion proposal cancelled per preceding response. I reverted by saving the previous version of the article, except that an undesired date link was not restored. H Padleckas 22:47, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hybrid rocket Deletion proposed. - This extremely short stub is of insufficient quality to qualify as an article in Engineering Wikia. Content is "all of rocket is pad". It was apparently created as a test page by clicking on any of five red links. H Padleckas 23:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC) User talk:62.120.216.207 Deletion proposed. - This welcome page was automatically created because this unregistered User's only edit was creating Hybrid rocket, apparently an extremely short test page of insufficient quality to qualify as an article in Engineering Wikia, and also about to be deleted. H Padleckas 23:41, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Please, help me to fing the best dating sites. Deletion proposed. - This "article" is off-topic, unencyclopedic, and the title has error, in addition to format and "spelling"? irregularities. By off-topic I mean unrelated to Engineering, the topic of this Wikia. H Padleckas 02:14, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Deleted unilaterally per discussion below. H Padleckas 20:04, October 2, 2009 (UTC) User talk:92.100.63.205 Deletion proposed for this automatically created Talk page for the unregistered User who created the preceding page proposed for deletion. User's only contribution has been an off-topic, unencyclopedic, page with error in the title, tagged for deletion. H Padleckas 02:14, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Deleted unilaterally per discussion below. H Padleckas 20:04, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Please, give me some links on the good dating sites. Deleted. This page has a style very similar to the previously created "dating sites" page listed above. I'm concluding the same guy created both of them. I'm going to start considering these "dating sites" pages to be vandalism, and I will delete them along with their corresponding auto-created welcome pages on first sight. H Padleckas 19:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) User talk:92.100.195.74 Deleted. This was an auto-created welcome page for the unregistered User creating the above "dating sites" page. I will delete these corresponding pages as soon as they are created. H Padleckas 19:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Nuclear energy Deletion proposed. - This extremely short stub is of insufficient quality (essentially nonsense) to qualify as an article in Engineering Wikia. Content is "NUCLEAR ENRGY IS NOTHING BUT IT IS AN ENERGY". It was apparently created as a test page by clicking on any of several red links. H Padleckas 17:06, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Deletion proposal cancelled. Article has been improved. H Padleckas 09:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) User talk:195.43.170.14 Deletion proposed for this automatically created Talk page to welcome an unregistered User whose only edit was creating Nuclear energy, which is proposed for deletion. User's only contribution is an extremely short stub of insufficient quality to qualify as an article in Engineering Wikia and has been tagged for deletion. H Padleckas 17:13, September 15, 2009 (UTC) User:Orwell84 agrees article User talk:195.43.170.14 initially created was nonsensical statement. I will delete this User Talk page. H Padleckas 09:10, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Deleted. H Padleckas 09:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) User talk:216.180.217.196 Deletion proposed. The reason given is: Housekeeping. This is an auto-created Welcome page for an unregistered User whose only contribution was an obviously unsatisfactory edit which was reverted. H Padleckas 13:43, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Deleted. H Padleckas 09:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Talk:Inductor Deletion proposed. This extremely short stub is unencyclopedic nonsense. Entire article says: "hi that is great object with good luck" :Deletion takes (several clicks) more time than blanking and is no more effective at removing unwanted material from general public view. The wiki may want a page called "Talk:Inductor" for discussion about the article. As long as we have an article called "Inductor", we will have people able to re-create its talk page with one click. I have blanked the talk page. Now any unwanted change can be reverted with "rollback" in one click. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Deleted as patent nonsense. This page had nothing worthwhile in its history. I had also previously tagged it for deletion, awaiting confirmation of uselessness from another User. Apparently Robin Patterson agreed that the original page as created had nothing worthwhile in it by blanking it. My own preference is to delete such pages. There is no sense in giving a User credit for creating or starting a page which is vandalism, patent nonsense, a useless test page, or otherwise unworthy of being kept in a Wikia. Keeping such pages gives credit to an unworthy User and deprives a meritorious User of credit when he/she does start a meritorious worthwhile page, at least in other Wikimedia. H Padleckas 05:32, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The corresponding automatically-created welcome Talk page for the unregistered User's IP address has also been deleted because it was marked for deletion based on the fact that this unregistered User's only contribution to this Wikia was the creation of the aforementioned page with unencyclopedic nonsense (also deleted). H Padleckas 06:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) NewTread Looks like spam to me. Anybody support my proposal to delete this ? H Padleckas 08:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :I agree 100%. Almost a "shoot on sight". -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:34, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Deleted this page and the unregistered User's (author's) automatically created welcome page, since his only edit was determined to be and deleted as Spam. H Padleckas 21:44, September 5, 2011 (UTC)